


Human Lab Rat

by Sunshine_of_My_Soul



Series: Max Cooper [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Forced Captivity, Forced Relationship, Forced Testing, Implied Parent-Child Incest, Implied/possible Sex Change, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_of_My_Soul/pseuds/Sunshine_of_My_Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max Cooper reflects on his/her past. Part one in the Max Cooper series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Lab Rat

My name is Max Scarlett Jane Cooper. However my name was once Maxwell Anton Cooper.

I was originally conceived in a test tube, a boy, in a secret lab, before being placed in my mother. An experiment from the start, my mother and I shared the same father. 

After my birth, I was separated from my mother and raised among other males who I was related to. All of us were human lab rats, owned and experimented upon by a perverted cult of scientists. 

I grew up in Block 19f, of  
Facility 6. I was Individual M6384, and I lived in R15 with 3 other boys and six men, with a wide variety of ages between us. We lived in Facility 6 which housed 700 males and about 250 male scientists and guards. Apart from these facts I knew nothing else of my location. 

However I was well educated by the scientists who owned me, partly because the scientists were constantly testing us. Some of my earliest recollections are of tests in white rooms. I was also tested physically as well as mentally and as I grew older and entered puberty, they also started taking measurements of other, more private things.

Many of us were also subjected to the testing of new drugs which many believed were developed for free humans. Most left test patients unharmed, however some were taken away after undergoing testing, presumed driven insane or disfigured permanently.

Up until my 15th birthday, I had never met a female. I had learnt all about them, but had never met any. When I was summoned to the office of the head scientist I was slightly anxious, thinking that I was in trouble. However, I was told that was now old enough to be eligible to receive a partner, who I would be matched to. I was expected to befriend her and, eventually, enter into a sexual relationship with her.

The first time we met we were introduced to each other and left alone in a room. For a while we just sat, taking each other in. She was slightly shorter than me, with pale white skin and a slim frame. She had trailing brown hair, deep blue eyes and light pink lips, as well as developing breasts and curving hips. She wore a white shirt and black pants, same as all of us kept here. 

When we finally started speaking, she told me that her name was Anna. I told her my name also and that I was nervous. This made her laugh, a high tinkling sound like flowing water. With the ice broken, we were soon talking together. I found we could talk easily and we spent a while comparing our lives and experiences at the hands of the scientists.

I learnt some interesting things from Anna. Women and girls were strictly disciplined and barely educated. The thing that left the biggest impression on me was when Anna mentioned rape. She told me that the men who guarded the girls and women would often force themselves on them and rape them or grope them. The scientists turned a blind eye, as it kept the girls in line and they often joined in themselves. Anna assured me that she was still a virgin, but she had noticed some of the guards watching her as she went about her work. 

It was after we finished discussing this that our time finished and we were taken back to our separate facilities. Over the next two years we continued meeting each other regularly. We both enjoyed each other’s company, particularly the fact we had something and someone to rely on in our unreliable lives.

It was a year into our meetings that we finally acknowledged that we had a relationship, and once we had, our meetings changed. With the development of our relationship, we were allowed to spend nights together. At first we slept separately but inevitably we ended up sleeping together. 

A year and a half into our meetings, we first had sex. We continued, and not long after, Anna told me quietly that she was pregnant.


End file.
